As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Nowadays, users can choose among many different types of mobile IHS devices. Each type of device (e.g., tablets, 2-in-1s, mobile workstations, notebooks, netbooks, ultra-books, etc.) has unique portability, performance, and usability features; however, each also has its own trade-offs and limitations. For example, tablets have less compute power than notebooks and workstations, while notebooks and workstations lack the portability of tablets. A conventional 2-in-1 device combines the portability of a tablet with the performance of a notebook, but with a small display—an uncomfortable form factor in many use-cases.
The inventors hereof have determined that, as productivity continues to be a core tenet of modern computing, mobile IHS devices should provide versatility for many use-cases and display postures in use today (e.g., tablet mode, laptop mode, etc.), as well as future display postures (e.g., digital notebooks, new work surfaces, etc.). Additionally, mobile IHS devices should provide larger display area with reduced size and weight.
Summary
Embodiments of a keyboard deployment system for multi-form factor Information
Handling Systems (IHSs) are described. In an illustrative, non-limiting embodiment, a method may include engaging an actuator of an IHS, where the IHS comprises a first display coupled to a second display via a hinge, and where a keyboard is coupled to a backside of the second display; and deploying the keyboard.
For example, when the keyboard is coupled to the backside of the second display, keycaps on the keyboard may face the backside of the second display. Deploying the keyboard may include dropping the keyboard on a flat surface underneath the second display. The method may also include positioning the IHS on the flat surface, behind the keyboard, in a laptop posture. The actuator may be a button on the second display. A key on the keyboard may include a first magnet and the second display may include a second magnet aligned with the first magnet when the keyboard is coupled to the backside of the second display. For example, the key may be a space bar.
Engaging the button may cause an electrical current to be applied to a wire loop within the second display. To deploy the keyboard, contraction of the wire loop due to the electrical current may misalign a first magnet disposed within the keyboard with respect to a second magnet disposed within the second display. Misaligning the first magnet with respect to the second magnet may include swiveling a spring-loaded arm coupled to the second magnet. Additionally, or alternatively, misaligning the first magnet with respect to the second magnet may cause a spring-loaded foot that is magnetically coupled to the first magnet and mechanically coupled to a recess near a top edge of the keyboard to recede into the second display.
In some cases, the actuator may include a side wing having a rib coupled to a groove on the second display. The side wing further may include a magnet configured to become magnetically coupled to a corresponding magnet in the second display.
In another illustrative, non-limiting embodiment, an IHS may include: a first display; and a second display coupled to the first display via a hinge, where the second display comprises an actuator configured to deploy a keyboard attached to an underside of the second display. A space bar on the keyboard may include a first magnet and the second display may include a second magnet aligned with the first magnet when the keyboard is attached to the underside of the second display.
The actuator may be configured to cause an electrical current to be applied to a wire within the second display, and to deploy the keyboard, contraction of the wire due to the electrical current may misalign a first magnet disposed within the keyboard with respect to a second magnet disposed within the second display by swiveling a spring-loaded arm coupled to the second magnet. The second display may include a spring-loaded foot magnetically coupled to the first magnet and mechanically coupled to a recess near a top edge of the keyboard. The actuator may include a wing having a rib coupled to a groove on the second display, and the wing may include a magnet configured to become magnetically coupled to another magnet on the second display.
In yet another illustrative, non-limiting embodiment, a device may include a trigger mounted on a display; and a wire configured to contract in response to activation of the trigger, where the wire is coupled to a spring-loaded arm, and where the contraction translates a first magnet within the display with respect to a second magnet within a keyboard. The device may include a spring-loaded foot that, in response to the keyboard being attached to the display, becomes magnetically coupled to the first magnet and mechanically coupled to the keyboard.